<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's Call it an Alliance, One Born of Mutual Need by cryptic_trash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213196">Let's Call it an Alliance, One Born of Mutual Need</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptic_trash/pseuds/cryptic_trash'>cryptic_trash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gar is the main character AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Titans (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gar is the main character, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Explicit Language, Flashbacks, Gar needs a hug, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence, and a dork, and is a demon, but i'm dumb and forgot to mention it, but what else is new, dick and gar being wholesome, dick can't skate and will not try, dick is a dad, dickkory is endgame don't worry, gar can still shapeshift, these boys can't catch a break, they both need some sleep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptic_trash/pseuds/cryptic_trash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Excuse me, sir, but I think that’s ours.” Turning around Dick was met with a woman he’s never seen before.</p><p>“Uh, what would be yours?” Something about this woman felt off to him. Maybe it was her abnormal toothy grin or the dead look in her eyes. He has pretty good danger senses and this woman is setting off all the alarms.<br/>“Him.” She pointed to Gar, who looked as dumbstruck as Dick about the situation.</p><p>Stepping in front of the woman’s path, blocking her view of Gar. He glared daggers down to her. “Yeah, I don’t think so.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Garfield Logan, Dick Grayson &amp; Koriand'r, Garfield Logan &amp; Rachel Roth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gar is the main character AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning of Something New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part 2 of "A Beast's Howl Instead of a Raven's Caw"!<br/>Alternate version of Origins/Together </p><p>Sorry this took so long... things happened and I lost my ability to write for a few months. But i'm back now! and ready to write more of this au!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why are we still here?” The woman with bright curly magenta hair groaned to the girl sitting across from her, who was looking over the roller rink’s menu. ‘We should be on the road.”</p><p>“I know, but i’m hungry”</p><p>“Psychos are hunting us down, Rachel.”</p><p>“Relax, Kory-” Rachel turned her purple gaze up from the menu to the women. “I doubt they’d look for us in a children's roller rink.” She ended with a giggle. </p><p>Kory leaned back in the chair with a huff; crossing her arms. “Fine, just hurry up, okay?”</p><p>Rachel hummed before going back to reading the menu.</p><p>---</p><p>“Is there a reason we’re at a roller rink and not on our way to Chicago?” </p><p>Not that Gar minded, he suggested the place, he was just curious.</p><p>“We both need lunch and a greasy burger and fries sound better than more pizza.” Dick responded, opening the rink’s doors and entering, Gar following him.</p><p>“Got a point there.” Observing his surroundings, a few things stuck out more than the others. Like the smell of food being prepared, the bright colorful lights that kinda hurt his eyes, the sound of classic arcade games being played, and of course- roller skating. He wonders if he could somehow convince Dick to try that with him. That’d be fun, but embarrassing since he’d fall on his butt as soon as his blades touched the floor.</p><p>Taking a seat at an open table, Dick went to look over the menu while Gar chose not to. For once, he wasn’t hungry.</p><p>“So, what do I have to do to get you to agree to go skating with me?” Although Dick didn’t avert his gaze to Gar, a small smile pulled at the side of his mouth.</p><p>“Nothing. That’s definitely not happening, bud.”</p><p>“Aww.. come on,” Gar playfully whined. “I bet you’d be good at it!”<br/>
“Nope.”</p><p>“I’ll wash your car.”</p><p>“Stop trying to convince me and decide what you’re eating.” Even though he was being serious, he couldn’t help but chuckle at Gar’s persistence. It reminded of how much he begged Bruce for a dog for him to keep him company while his father was away on business. Ace the Bathound was the aftermath of all that begging.</p><p>Gar picked up the menu and gazed over all the meals listed. Nothing sounded good. The thought of eating actually made him feel sick to his stomach, and it’s been like that since the accident yesterday. Hopefully Dick doesn’t notice he hasn’t been eating. He didn’t join him for breakfast at the hotel and usually by now he already snacked on something. Maybe it's just nerves.</p><p>Once the waiter came and left with only Dick’s order, Dick turned his attention to Gar again. “Are you not hungry?”</p><p>Gar pushed the menu away, across the table; not making eye contact. “Not really. I haven’t since yesterday. Thinking about food makes me feel sick.”</p><p>With a sigh, Dick leaned back against the booth. “Then you shouldn't be sitting while I eat.”</p><p>“I’m sorry..”</p><p>Dick smiled. “Don’t be sorry, bud. You went through a lot yesterday, I probably wouldn’t be hungry either. But, I’d like you to try to eat something later.”</p><p>Gar smiled as well. “I will.”</p><p>---</p><p>After getting Kory’s okay to wander around for a few minutes, Rachel noticed a boy with odd colored hair standing by the roller rink, leaning against the wall that surrounded the skating area, watching the people having fun and laughing together.</p><p>Carefully, she made her way towards the boy, trying to decide how she’d introduce herself.<br/>
Once she was standing next to him, she took a breath and introduced herself.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Rachel!”</p><p>Gar turned his tired gaze to the girl, noticing her periwinkle hair and purple eyes. Which was a bit of a surprise to him.</p><p>“Uh, Garfield. But, I go by Gar.”</p><p>“Interesting name,” Rachel commented. “I like your hair.”</p><p>“Thanks. I like your hair too.” He gave a faint smile.</p><p>Rachel watched as Gar’s ghost of a smile faded back into a frown and went back to watching the people with a gaze that Rachel could only describe as haunted. Haunted with something dark and unspoken.</p><p>“So, are you here by yourself or with friends?” She went on, desperately trying to keep the conversation going with this mysterious kid.</p><p>Gar turned around to face the rows of booths and tables. “I’m here with him.” his tone lifted as he pointed out Dick, who was scrolling through his phone and finishing the basket of fries he ordered.</p><p>“Your dad?” Rachel asked.</p><p>Gar exhaled with a grin. “That’s a complicated answer.”</p><p>Rachel raised her eyebrow. Well, that wasn’t the answer she was expecting. Was everything about this kid a mystery?</p><p>“Who are you here with?”</p><p>“Her.” Rachel pointed out Kory, who was also on her phone; waiting for Rachel to return. “She’s my guardian, her name is Kory.” </p><p>“His name is Dick.”</p><p>Rachel couldn’t help but snicker. “Really?”</p><p>“Yup, he’s far from being a dick though.” He was getting happier, Rachel could feel it. “He’s the only person I have.”</p><p>“Oh..” Rachel felt a little bad. “You don’t have a family?”</p><p>Gar paused for a moment. “I’ve been riding the roads with Dick for a couple weeks, and that’s all I need.” </p><p>His response didn’t answer her question. More mystery.</p><p>“Rachel!” Their attention was pulled to Kory. “Let’s go!”</p><p>“It was nice talking to you.” Rachel smiled, then went off to meet up with Kory.</p><p>With a wave goodbye, Gar went to meet up with Dick. He was ready to go and travel to Chicago.</p><p>---</p><p>“If there’s any skating place in Chicago, I'm making you try it.” Gar grinned, gripping the car’s door handle; waiting for Dick to unlock it.</p><p>“Why do you want me to skate so badly?” He laughed as he retrieved the car keys from his front jeans pocket. </p><p>“I’ve always wanted to try it, but not alone and since you're all I got, it has to be you.”</p><p>“Okay, fine.” He sighed in defeat.</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>Going to unlock the door, Dick was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice calling to him.</p><p>“Excuse me, sir, but I think that’s ours.” Turning around Dick was met with a woman he’s never seen before.</p><p>“Uh, what would be yours?” Something about this woman felt off to him. Maybe it was her abnormal toothy grin or the dead look in her eyes. He has pretty good danger senses and this woman is setting off all the alarms.<br/>
</p><p>“Him.” She pointed to Gar, who looked as dumbstruck as Dick about the situation.</p><p>Stepping in front of the woman’s path, blocking her view of Gar. He glared daggers down to her. “Yeah, I don’t think so.”</p><p>“Oh, sweetie, you really don’t want to start this fight.” She warned, making her unnerving smile even more uncomfortable.</p><p>Dick narrowed his glare. “I don’t know who you are, but you need to get the fuck out of here.” He threatened through gritted teeth.</p><p>“Not without him.” The woman tested Dick’s threat.</p><p>Gar backed away a few steps from the car, anxiety growing in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t want to be taken again. He’s still fucked up from the last time. There’s no way he could go through that again.</p><p>The young teen’s face paled when a big pair of arms wrapped around him, squeezing his chest. He screamed and violently kicked his legs; trying to break free from the older man who lifted him from the ground and held him tightly against his sweater vest clad chest.  </p><p>“Fuckin’, let me go!” Gar growled, almost like an animal would; his brown eyes slowly being replaced with a bright green</p><p>“Language, young man.” The older man commented in an eerily calm but humorous way.</p><p>Gasping, Dick twisted around to see Gar being held by some guy who looked like a dad from a 90s’ sitcom. Come to think of it, the woman also looked like she was from a 90s’ sitcom. What the fuck is even going on.</p><p>“Put him dow-”</p><p>Dick felt a strong shove to his back, sending him into his car with a lot of force. His forehead connected with the top of the car as the wind got knocked out of him.</p><p>“No, Dick!” The kid cried. “Stop! Don’t hurt him!”</p><p>“Aw, kiddo, if we don’t get rid of him,” The woman reached into her purse and pulled out a small blade. “He’ll keep trying to steal you from us.”</p><p>Gar’s, now green eyes, widened at the sight of the blade. He started struggling more in the man’s unusually strong hold, he had to break free. She was going to kill Dick.</p><p>Groaning, Dick was flipped onto his back to face the woman. His vision of her was blurry, his head spun and Gar’s shouting for him was muted out by the ringing in his ears. How’d she do that, how’d she push him with such force. He should be kicking her ass by now. He’s Robin damnit!</p><p>“I would hurry, Mom. This little demon is trying to wiggle away.” The man called to his partner, trying to keep Gar still.</p><p>“Oh, shush, Dad, he’s only a child.”</p><p>Mom crouched down in front of Dick, who was starting to come back to reality enough to see her and do something about it.</p><p>“You touch him, i’ll fuckin’-!”</p><p>“Language!” Dad scolded.</p><p>With the blade in one hand, she used the other to place on Dick’s throat and press as tightly as she could. Just to make sure he couldn’t fight back and interfere with her boss’ plan.</p><p>Gagging, and desperately trying to get air his lungs craved back, he grabbed Mom’s wrist with both of his hands and tried to pull them away from his throat with all the strength he could muster up. However, no matter how strong he pulled, he couldn’t move her hands even an inch. What are these people, if they're even people.</p><p>Gar watched in horror as Mom lifted her blade back, getting ready to strike it at the only person in the world he cares about... No, not today. They messed with the Beast and now they’ll deal with the consequences.</p><p>Dad shouted in surprise when Gar’s body turned cold ice, catching Mom’s attention. </p><p>A distorted demonic spoke: “I said let him-” </p><p>The ‘go’ came out in a roar type of scream that shattered all the car windows in the parking lot, along with the roller rink windows.</p><p>Having to cover their ears from the roar, Dad dropped Beast while Mom dropped the blade and released Dick, who kicked Mom away from him and sprung up to his feet as fast as he could; ready to fight these freaks for real if he had to.</p><p>Before Beast had any chance to inflict any real damage, Dick ran up and grabbed one of his wrists with a slight tug, suggesting that it’s time to go.  “Come on, bud, we’re getting out of here!”</p><p>Beast’s response was grumble, and Dick took it as an agreement. </p><p>Running as fast they could out of the parking lot, Dick led Gar down one of the first alley’s branching off from the sidewalk. Which had a tall wooden fence set in the opening, making Dick have to boost Gar up so he could climb over it.</p><p>“What just happened..?” Gar panted once they took a moment to breath.</p><p>“No fucking clue..” </p><p>Gar turned his gaze to Dick, who had a bruise forming on his forehead and on the areas of his neck where Mom was choking him. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Of course, and you?”</p><p>“Been worse.” </p><p>Dick nodded to him, glad he was okay. Walking towards the other fence that blocked their way out , he decided on a plan. “Okay, you stay here while I run back to the hotel and get our stuff. I’ll call a cab on my way back over here and it should be here by the time I get back.”</p><p>Raising an eyebrow at Dick’s over complicated but amusing plan, Gar suggested something less complicated. “How about we just wait here, they can’t stay there forever and when they leave, we’ll get your car.”</p><p>Dick blinked at him, probably processing the fact that his plan was really complicated. He rubbed the back of his neck, before moving towards Gar. “Err, yeah, let’s do that.”</p><p>Both sitting down, they wondered how long they’d sit here or worst case scenario, those freaks find them again.</p><p>If only they knew their lives were about to change for, hopefully, the better.</p><p>“Do you hear that?”</p><p>A sizzling sound was coming from the fence behind, like something burning away at it.</p><p>“Yeah.” Dick twisted around to investigate the noise. </p><p>The fence was on fire, burning away, embers floating into the smokey air.</p><p>“Holy shit!” Dick jumped up and instinctively stood in front of Gar, making sure he'd be protected from whatever was doing that.</p><p>Standing up as well, Gar hid behind Dick; keeping his hands placed on his back and peeking around his side to see what was going on.</p><p>When the fire burnt a big enough hole in the wood, a figure could be seen approaching the opening.</p><p>A pair of purple knee high high heeled boots first came through the flames. A short purple dress covered by a long, large fur coat coming into view after it. It was a woman with bright green eyes and curly magenta hair, the same woman Gar saw in the roller rink. </p><p>“Come on, boys, we gotta get you two out of here.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tigers don't like being chained up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A very short chapter to show that Gar can still shapeshift because I wrote his character like he couldn't and just had Rachel like powers by accident,, and I didn't like the thought of bringing in his shapeshifting powers out of nowhere in a later chapter with nothing before hand to tell you that he could.</p>
<p>think of this like a prologue scene before an episode starts.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s cold down here. It always was. The four stone walls blocking out any source or heat or light. It’s dark down here. You can see your own hand in front of your face. The only company you have being the water dripping from a pipe hidden somewhere in the darkness.</p>
<p>He’s been locked down in this freezing box for hours? days?- without seeing outside, he couldn’t be sure. It’s felt like forever.</p>
<p>His bones and muscles ached; stomach growled for the food it craved. If he could cry, he would, but he was stuck in a body that only desired destruction. It didn’t always want such a thing, there was a time it was happy, it just wanted to have fun- much like him. However, that was only in the beginning, once it was revealed, it was locked up like a wild animal, and maybe it was one. But even wild animals don’t deserve this. Nothing does. He can’t blame it for becoming corrupted by rage, he got angry too. Being treated like a monster.</p>
<p>Suddenly the door creaked open; a small light beam entering the room. His ear flickered at the noise and lifted his head up to investigate. His eyes locked on a silhouette of a thin man standing in the now open doorway. He growled, and twisted his head to the side; lifting his paw up to his face to block out the bright light that irritated his eyes. His sight was no longer used to the warm light, just the cold darkness.</p>
<p>“Hello, boy.”</p>
<p>The man’s voice made him grimace. The Chief was the one who locked him down here and he knows he’s angry about it. Which is why he took extra precaution to make sure he stayed put, and wouldn’t be able to act on his vengeful thoughts.</p>
<p>Waving a raw piece of steak, a grin that was anything but joyful spread across his face. He knew he was starving the kid down here. He likes to rub it in. “Hungry?”</p>
<p>With a grumble, the large animal pushed himself to his paws; the chain around his neck jingling. He licked his lips as the smell of the steak filled his nostrils. It smelled delicious- well, any food would smell delicious right now.</p>
<p>The Chief threw the raw meat towards the waiting green striped feline.</p>
<p>Catching the steak before it hit the ground, the tiger swiftly turned away from the Chief and trotted towards the corner of the room; out of the light to start on his long awaited meal.</p>
<p>Niles narrowed his eyes. “What a freak.” </p>
<p>The tiger snarled from the shadows as a response.</p>
<p>“Oh, and you’ll need this.” He pulled the towel off his shoulder and tossed it into the room, before leaving the animal alone again; shutting the door behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three Out of Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kory meets Dick and Gar and finds them a little weird</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry it's another short chapter but i felt this would have been a good spot to end it at since the next chapter will be about the Titans coming together and showing off their powers.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kory gave an exasperated sigh. She wanted to get out of this town as soon as possible. “Are you two coming or not?” </p><p>“You’re the lady with Rachel.” Gar stated.</p><p>Dick glanced down at Gar with a look of curiosity before returning to Kory, the curious expression turning to one of seriousness. “Why should we go with you? You could be working for the people who just attacked us.”</p><p>When Kory started laughing in a way that Dick took offence to. He frowned-- Was she making fun of him in some way? He asked a perfectly reasonable question. “What? What’s so funny.”</p><p>“Sorry,” She exhaled. “It’s just, if I worked for those psychos, you’d be dead by now.”</p><p>Ignoring the woman’s vain comment, he went on; to hopefully get information on their attackers since it seems like the woman knew about the two. “What do you know about the people who attacked us?”</p><p>She clicked her tongue, turning her gaze away from the boys; trying to recall what she learned about the weird family. “They’re called the ‘Nuclear Family’, I think-” Moving a piece of her curly magenta hair behind her ear, she went on. “-And they have these superhuman abilities that make them extremely strong and can do things most humans can’t”</p><p>Dick’s response was a grunt, like a ‘yeah, I figured.’</p><p>Kory returned her gaze to them when the young boy with green hair moved out from hiding behind Dick and spoke: “Why do you want us to go with you?”</p><p>This was not going as she planned at all, but why should have she believed these two would follow her without question anyway? Maybe the kid would have, however she wasn’t expecting the big bodyguard or whoever the hell he was. He looked like a tired lumberjack with those jeans that tucked into his dirty hiking boots, navy blue shirt under his big red flannel jacket, wavy -slightly messy- auburn hair and that scruff that’s starting on his face- wait, why was she noticing all these things all of a sudden. He’s not cute or anything, no- no- of course not. He’s just some guy, yeah- some guy. </p><p>“Listen, okay-” She started after another sigh. “The Nuclear Family is after us too-”</p><p>“Us?”</p><p>She ignored Dick’s question. “And if they’re after you guys too, that means we must have something in common.” As she glanced down at Garfield, she had a pretty good guess at what they had in common. The kids. They wanted the kids, but why. Does this kid have the same powers as Rachel? And if so, how. “And I thought, if we teamed up, we could find out who these freaks are working for a lot faster and stop them.”</p><p>They work for some higher authority, should've guessed. Dick took a mental note. Maybe the man who stole Garfield a few weeks ago worked for them too.</p><p>“And once we do, we go our separate ways.” She spoke as more of a command than a suggestion. “Deal?”</p><p>Watching as Dick and Garfield shifted their gazes to each other and had a silent conversation about what they should do; making a few small facial expressions while doing so, Kory wondered if they could actually hear each other’s thoughts or they’re just really in sync. Who knows, maybe mind connection was one of the kid’s powers.</p><p>Finally, Dick turned his gaze back to Kory, who was starting to get impatient. “Fine. But only if we go get my car before we leave the state."</p><p>With a nod of agreement, Kory turned her back to them and started towards the car she drove here.</p><p>After a moment of hesitation, the boys followed after her, Garfield moving faster than Dick and before he could step over the opening in the burnt fence, he felt a tense hand grab onto his upper arm, pulling him back a few inches in one quick motion. Looking up, he saw Dick with a suspicious look painted on his face as he watched Kory, who was entering her car. </p><p>“I want you at my side or in arms reach at all times, understood?” Dick commanded in a hushed, serious tone as he leaned down closer to Garfield. Earning a quick nod from young teen. Although some people would think Dick was being too stern, they both knew better. Dick had a right to be so protective of the kid he holds so dear. It seemed like every time they meet someone new, they’re trying to murder the poor kid.</p><p>With a small smile, Dick stood up straight again. “Okay, let’s go.” </p><p>Reaching the car, Garfield opened the door that led to the back seats and climbed it, taking a seat on the left side. Dick climbed in after him, sitting on the right side. </p><p>“There’s an open seat up here, ya know?” Kory commented with a raised eyebrow, observing the two in the back seats from the driver’s mirror; speaking to Dick.</p><p>Leaning back, more comfortably against the red velvet fabric seats, Dick crossed his arms. “I’m good.”</p><p>After an eye roll, Kory started the car. Never mind that guy wasn’t cute, he was stubborn and annoying.</p><p>Once the engine roared to life and the car started to pull away, Dick turned his attention towards Garfield, who was staring out the window and zoning out, which he noticed the kid did a lot. “Hey, put your seat belt on.”</p><p>Garfield removed his gaze from the window and to the seat belt next to him. It had a little tear in it, he noted as he grabbed the belt and pulled it, stretching over his lap and chest. It clicked into place. “There.”</p><p>A smile appeared on his face when Dick gave him a thumbs up from the other side of the car. </p><p>Turning back to the window, Garfield exhaled through his nose as he thought about what all happened these last few weeks. Like the movement outside, everything felt like it all happened so fast. Now it’s time for another new adventure. Running away to Detroit was the best idea he’s ever had.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>